


Wayward Souls

by Ssch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssch/pseuds/Ssch
Summary: Dean and Castiel discover what does it mean to finally have someone you can share your soul with. A journey through realms and times that brought them the ultimate gift. But will they be able to hold it all together or will they fall apart like so many before them?





	1. Prologue

_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Lisa and_  
I reread it and sighed. Why is the time machine not invented yet? What will it take for me to go back in time sixty seconds and accidentally drop the invite letter in the fireplace by the main desk? I had picked the mail up in my apartment on my way out and had not bothered to read it until now. I shook my head and decided to deal with it in a true adult fashion which meant I will ignore it till the last possible moment and then maybe throw a tantrum at last minute, mix it with a dose of emotional blackmailing and mom would be A-ok with me staying home and binging on Netflix. With a plan formed in my hyperactive brain, I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the craziness which is called my workspace.  
“This is so difficult.” Gordon exclaimed.  
“It’s nothing. I have been working on this list for three days nonstop. I did not even rest.” Mrs. Tran countered.  
Their voices were just high enough that I would be able to hear them.  
Here we go again. I thought bitterly. I have a hate-love relationship going on with this job. I love what I do, but God knows I hate a good majority of people I have to deal with on a daily basis. So, I did what I do every day, pretended I am deaf and blind and unless talked to directly can’t hear a single word. Of course, this feat can only be managed if I take out my trusted S8plus and start checking news feed till I could sneak past all the drama and get to my office. I pressed the elevator button again, willing it to arrive early.  
The argument over whose life was more miserable at this point continued. I knew what they were up to so I kept to myself and waited patiently for them to get off on their floors.  
“No, it’s not.” I heard a loud declaration. I finally looked up from my cell phone to assess the situation. Mrs. Tran was making her way towards me. For such a small size she walked fast when she wanted to. She always reminded me of smurfs, if she were a guy she would entirely be a grouchy smurf. Apparently, my internal thoughts were showing on my face because now I could see her death glare being aimed at me. I wonder what had I done this time. That was so catastrophic that the world will fall apart if I don’t remedy it this very moment. I carefully schooled my features to be neutral and waited for her to reach me.  
She finally came up to me and put her hand on my arm, “We need to talk.”  
Oh boy, she really was short. Yup, she is the grouchy smurf who got thrown out of the smurf village for her grouchiness and while passing through the veil got turned into a woman. My musings were cut short when she whispered: “hurry, even walls have ears.”  
I should be given a Nobel prize for my patience. I told her to give me 15 minutes and then come up to my office. I opened the door to my office which was my safe haven. It had a glass wall encompassing the whole south side to give me an unobstructed view of the Wet Mountains. Sometimes I think this was the only reason I moved to Westcliffe. A small statutory town in Custer County, Colorado. A small heaven that lies in the Wet Mountain Valley between the Wet Mountains to the east and the Sangre de Cristo Range to the west. To the East, we had another town of Silver Cliff, but even when combined the total population of these towns would not exceed 1000. Well maybe 1200 since with me moving my company’s headquarters down here, we ended up moving approximately 100 employees to this place.  
It was a glass building of 10 floors, with the top level being used by the executives which included me the CEO, Sam the Corporate Lawyer, Gabriel Chief Marketing Officer and our new Chief Operating officer who I still have not met. But Sam says he is the best in the field and Gabe had sworn to give up his candies (which is like a lifeline for him) if we were not satisfied. So I agreed to take him on board if only to prove Gabe wrong and get rid of his candies. Our receptionist Kevin, who was Mrs. Tran’s son and I still don’t know how were these two related, was the best I could have hoped for. Everyone else was down on other floors.  
The employees who had moved here had done so with so much enthusiasm that it had even floored me. We were a group of wayward people, and I was their leader, so when I discovered this small haven, I had to move here, and of course, my band of riff raffs decided to join me too. A small field office turned into a headquarter and that’s how I find myself standing here today looking out at the untouched beauty of this land. The eastern glass wall was separating another office similar to mine but a little small, Sam had refused to take that office, insisting instead to take an office on the northern edge of the floor next to Gabriel.


	2. Our Human is Crazy!

I was still going through the day we moved into this new office when I heard a timid knock at my door followed by even more timid looking Kevin. He was a fireball, a genius extraordinaire, we were lucky to have him. He single-handedly was managing all of four of us, well three of us as our fourth member was still missing. Sam had said he had gone on a meditation retreat to regroup himself to his new role at our company. Who does that? This guy sounded like an odd duck. Hell, even his name was weird, and for the life of me, I could not remember it.

Kevin was still trying to gauge my mood to see if he should let his mother in or not. I told him don’t worry but do organize a rescue mission in ten minutes’ top.  He laughed at me and stepped out with an exaggerated bow. The kid was funny.

Mrs. Tran walked in with such a flurry that one would think the world was on fire. I mentally prepared myself for ten minutes of torture. She didn’t disappoint.

“How Can I help you today?” I asked, already dreading the answer.

“You can start by telling me how could you do this to me. I have been the most loyal employee of the company, and now people are saying that you don’t like me.”

 _No shit Sherlock._ I thought to myself but kept my mouth shut and expressions neutral.

“And you did not say hello to me when you saw me in the parking lot yesterday.”

 _Because I was trying to avoid another conversation like this,_ I answered mentally.

The list of ridiculous offenses that both I and other employees had done kept on going till I got fed up and asked.

“What do you want me to do? Those employees were just doing their job. I can’t fault them for following rules.”

She looked at me as if I had grown a second head for a second and then she started crying. I was speechless. This was crazy. I braced myself for what would be an hour-long lecture from Sam about diplomacy and handling delicate situations, and emotional full of guilt looks from Kevin and came to the other side of the desk and sat next to her.

“Mrs. Tran. I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are the most loyal and best employee I have. This operation can’t run without you. That is why I have tried to avoid this for as long as possible. I need you. Our company needs you. And as much as it pains me to say this, I will have to move you back to Chicago.”

“You are getting rid of me.” Mrs. Tran exclaimed while sobbing.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. It will be difficult for us down here, but Chicago employees need to have the opportunity to see an employee like you at work.  It will be an experience that will help shape their work experience.” I crossed my fingers behind back, _God, please let her buy this excuse cuz I can’t keep up the charade._

“Oh well, of course it will be good for them. I will whip them in shape in no time.  She stood up. I need to go start packing right away.  It will be difficult, but I will fly every weekend to report to you personally.”

“NO.” I shouted. When she looked at me sharply. I scrambled for an excuse. She just raised an eyebrow waiting. Finally, I uttered.

“You email me the end of the day reports every day. So we can keep eyes on them even on weekends.”

“Yes. Yes, I should do that. Well, no time to waste.”

She opened the door and stepped out. I followed her out only to walk into the lean mountain that is Sam. I looked at all of them suspiciously. Sam was standing next to my office door concentrating very hard at the file in his hand. He looked up and pretending that he had no idea how he got there. Kevin was looking between his mom and me with tear filled eyes. Gabriel the obnoxious moron that he is, was just sitting at Kevin’s table with a lollipop in his mouth.

After ten minutes of different instructions and good buys for Kevin. Sam jumping in to help with the booking of the flight. Mrs. Tran stepped into the elevator to leave. As soon as the door closed, I sighed and wearily looked back at the other three occupants.

Gabe was now openly grinning.” Man, I never thought this day would come.” He patted me on the shoulder and sauntered off whistling.

Sam wore a similar expression. “Thank God. You did it. I had been thinking of ways to get that outcome for months. You are awesome.”

“Yeah, I am.” I quipped, still not trying to make eye contact with Kevin. What will he say I just send his mom away for the first time. Maybe I will buy him an Xbox or something to ease the blow. But apparently, I was getting guilty for no reason.

Kevin suddenly hugged me Laughing. “Thanks, Dean you are the best. I never thought I would be able to live on my own until I am in my sixties. Oh, the things I can do now. OMG. This is the best day of my life. I owe you.”  And he moved to his station too, mumbling about some plans that he no longer has to enact in private.

That’s it all my people are crazy. I mean I can’t even describe it. Not that I am complaining but really who does that, make me the bad person all the times. Don’t you think? Dean asked his brown male cat.

This was the usual routine. Dean would come down to his apartment at the end of the day. Sit on the couch and tell the whole day story to his two cats Snow, a white female cat and Leo, a brown male cat.

“You are so awesome. You are entirely my kind of person.” He scratched behind his ears but stopped when he caught Snow’s expression who was perched on the coffee table staring at him while flicking her tail. It was an expression somewhere between long-suffering and amusements as if she was laughing at him.

“Fine.” Dean stated as he stood up and put Leo back on the couch.

“I will go start some dinner.” As soon as Dean stepped out of the room Leo stretched and looked at snow who was laughing openly now.

‘You can shut up.”  Leo grumbled.

“What I am not laughing, you are such a cat. Come here, human pet me, scratch me.” Snow continued while laughing.

“I am blending in my role.” Leo justified

“Yeah right.” Snow exclaimed while stretching up herself. At that moment Dean came back in to pick his cell phone that he had forgotten on the table and picked up snow in her mid-stretch.

“Aww, my fluffy baby. You are my princess.” He kissed her on her head and then left again.

“I think our human is stupid.” Snow huffed.

Leo looked over. They were both moving towards the kitchen where Dean had gone to start preparing dinner.

“How many times do I have to tell him I am no longer a baby. We are teenagers. 6 more months and we will be the same age as him.”

“As if u don't enjoy him pampering you.”

“I never.” Snow gasped.

Leo flicked his tail. “I am sure that's why you go running to him and purr when he calls u princess.”

He looked outside the giant glass wall in the lounge.

Snow huffed but looking at Leo her demeanor change. Leo was back to his mood. This has been going for weeks now. She shook her head and went to stand next to Leo.

Leo feeling her presence leaned into her.

“Do you think our decision is right? He has done so much for us. If we go ahead with this. There will be no coming back.”

“If we don’t, a lot more people will lose a lot more. Besides what’s taking your Royal Highness so long. Didn’t Dean mention that he still hasn’t met him?”

“I am worried too.” Snow said softly. “But at least Sir Gabriel has made it and based on how Dean talks about him he hasn’t really changed much. “

“Yeah. I doubt any magic portal can change his personality.” They both laughed at remembering some old memories of their kingdom.

 

 

...

**PRECAP:**

“You are using big words today.”

“it was on TV.”

“We have to take him with us. It's time to fulfill the prophecy, we all have to take our places no matter what we want.”

“But your Royal Highness hasn’t arrived yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom. Please let me know what you think in comments. Also, if someone wants to be my beta for editing and suggestions please let me know. Hope you enjoy this reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom. Please let me know what you think in comments. Also, if someone wants to be my beta for editing please let me know. Hope you enjoy this reading.


End file.
